


The Scars That We're Made Of

by 0bsidianZer0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Ardos seeing Michael isn't in Orre anymore: it's free real estate, Gen, Michael is living his best life in Hoenn taking on the Pokemon League, Multi, Oore-chihou | Orre Region (Pokemon), Orre is not a happy place, Shadow Pokemon, So he copes by repressing them and flinging himself into danger, Takes Place 8 Years After Colosseum/3 Years After XD, Team Cipher (Pokemon), Wes has done his best to disappear, Wes has emotions and doesn't know how to deal with them, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsidianZer0/pseuds/0bsidianZer0
Summary: Wes was glad when someone new stepped up to defeat Cipher for the second time. He hoped it would be for the last. Ideas are hard to kill, though, and someone has breathed life into Shadow once again.Wes never wanted to be a hero and Michael just wanted to be a normal kid, but the desert won't let them rest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Scars That We're Made Of

Wes leaned back in the booth, drinking a soda and relishing in the fact that the air conditioning was working today. The repurposed train engine is decades old, so it wasn’t uncommon for something like the AC to decide not to work. On days like that, Outskirt Stand was more like an oven than a diner, its metal walls cooking its patrons in the middle of the scorching desert. Even on better days, the lights still flickered and the floor always creaked no matter how carefully someone walked across it. The fact that the diner was still structurally sound was a miracle.

There were definitely better places in the Orre region to get a bite to eat, but Outskirt Stand held a special place in Wes’s heart. This was where his new life—separate from team Snagem—began. Plus, the only people who came here for the food as opposed to a quick stop for gas were the regulars who knew him just well enough to know to leave him be and keep the booth in the back open for him.

Places like Phenac or Pyrite were too populated. Wes couldn’t walk down the street without someone recognizing him. People always wanted his autograph, or to battle him, or to _thank_ him. He was used to living his life in the shadows; the spotlight was unnerving. The attention didn’t fade with time and the attention didn’t fade when a new kid managed to defeat Cipher for the second time. Outskirt Stand seemed to be the only place left in this Arceus-forsaken desert where he could pretend to indulge in the long forgotten concept of anonymity.

On the table was a half-eaten burger and fries, and two bowls of Pokéfood. The latter were currently being devoured by his partners. Customers weren’t usually allowed to let their Pokémon eat in the diner with them, but, well, he chose to believe the owner was bending the rules because they went way back and nothing more. If the owner had other, more gratitude-based reasons for doing so, he could tolerate that if Umbreon and Espeon were the ones to enjoy the benefits.

He popped another fry in his mouth and looked out the window. The first stars were becoming visible as the purples and oranges of sunset faded into black. Today’s colosseum battles lasted longer than he expected, but he still decided to travel across the desert to eat here. No way he’d make it back to Orre Colosseum while it’s still light out. Oh well, driving through the desert at night hasn’t bothered him in years.

"Do you guys want to get a room in Phenac, or ride all the way back to the Colosseum?"

The sound of the TV grabbed his attention before his Pokémon could respond. Wes looked over to see the owner of the diner turning up the volume. The people who were already watching looked horrified.

“…cause of the fire is currently unknown. Residents of Agate Village are being evacuated, but many are as of yet still unaccounted for,” the announcer said. “This is still a developing situation, but we at ONBS will keep you updated as we know more.” The screen switched from the newsroom to a raging fire. The word “LIVE” blinked red in the upper right corner of the screen.

_Agate Village._

_Rui._

Wes set his glass down on the table immediately. He pulled a handful of bills from his jacket pocket and tossed them on the table.

“Time to go,” he told his Pokémon. Wes hadn’t spoken to her in…six years? Seven? Yet somehow, concern for her safety was the first thing that came to mind. He still thought of her occasionally (hard to forget someone after going through what they did together), though it’s a coin toss as to whether the prevailing emotion is fondness or regret.

Wes didn’t really have a plan formed as he walked out of the diner, Umbreon and Espeon following behind him. He just knew that he had to make sure she was okay.

“Stay safe out there, pal,” the owner said to him as he passed, noticing his abrupt exit and connecting the incredibly obvious dots. “I can’t go losing my best customer, ya hear?”

Wes nodded in acknowledgement and stepped out of Outskirt Stand into the harsh Orre desert.

The air was still oppressingly hot, but Wes knew that soon he would be able to see his own breath in the freezing night air. Deserts. His partners hopped in the side car and Wes started up his motorcycle.

The ride from Outskirt Stand to Agate Village was long and monotonous. It gave him plenty of time to overthink.

_This is stupid. And impulsive. This is stupid and impulsive._

He heard Espeon snort and turned to glare at the Psychic type who was conveniently looking at the endless expanse of sand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_It’s not like she even lives there, she just visits often. It’d be faster to just email her._

Faster, but not easier.

_I don't want her to know, though. She won't be there, but I need to make sure for myself._

\---

The howling wind deafened him to everything but his own thoughts as he sped across the sand. After a few hours trying to figure out why he dropped everything to drive across Orre on the slim chance someone he hadn't talked to in years might be in danger, he decided on a single word: guilt. Guilt for too many things to count, but mainly for abandoning the first person to see good in him.

Orre doesn’t have many nice things. Most people are criminals and the police have no power. Poverty, hunger, and homelessness plague the region. Even though wild Pokémon have begun to trickle in, it's nothing compared to the life that flourishes in any other region. The one thing Orre has going for it is the night sky.

Out in the desert there is no light pollution that the populated cities in other regions suffer from. The entire galaxy lights up the sky in a way someone has to see for themselves to truly appreciate. Not even Phenac City has enough lights to block out the stars.

So when Wes looked up and noticed the northwestern portion of the sky was pitch black, he knew he was close to Agate Village. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and, in the headlight of his motorcycle, he could see ash falling like snow from the giant cloud that was blotting out the night sky. He recalled his partners so they wouldn't have to breathe it in. A few minutes later he could see the glow of the fire on the horizon, lighting up the sky like a malevolent sunrise.

Wes drove faster. It wasn't just the village that was on fire. The entire forest was burning to the ground.

About a mile out from the Agate’s main entrance, there was a slew of emergency vehicles and officers wearing masks. Arcanine were running from the fire with rescued citizens on their backs and tents were setup sparsely where people were receiving first aid. A few camera crews were also present, but none of them seemed to be ONBS. They were all trying and failing to get past the police line. Wes, however, was waved in right away.

Wes wanted to roll his eyes, but at least he was going to get in. The reporters, seeing this interaction and immediately recognizing Wes, descended on him as he was ducking under the yellow caution tape.

“Wes! What have you been doing in the past eight years?”

“Why are you here? Is there something more to his fire the public isn’t being told?"

“When was the last time you spoke to Rui?”

“Where were you when Cipher returned three years ago?”

Wes pointedly ignored all of their questions in favor of going up to the police chief and asking his own questions. The chief beat him to it though.

“Ah, you must be Wes, how nice to meet you. I'm Officer Fink, Gateon Port's Chief of Police. Agate Village falls under our jurisdiction for emergencies. I see you got Eagun’s email. I didn’t expect you to get here so quickly though!”

_Guess that explains why I was let in. I guess this guy isn’t a moron then._

“That’s not actually why I’m here,” Wes pulled out his PDA. “I didn’t see any email from Eagun.”

Sure enough, he had an unread email. It was sent about an hour ago and read:

_Dear Wes,_

_I hope you have been well in the past few years since we spoke last. You know I would not contact you if it were not an emergency. Please come to Agate Village ASAP. I do not think this fire is simply_

The email cut out midway through the sentence. It seemed Rui’s grandfather hadn’t gotten any better with technology. Wes resisted the urge to rub his temple and sigh.

“Are Eagun and Rui are here?” Wes asked.

“Eagun—yes. He’s been evacuated along with most of Agate’s residents. He’s in there waiting for you,” the chief pointed over to one of the medical tents. “As for his granddaughter, she thankfully wasn’t here. He should know where she is though.”

“Thank you,” Wes said. He ducked into the tent and the sealed tarp provided a much needed respite from the smoke. Inside was Eagun and five other elderly citizens of Agate being treated by a frazzled looking nurse who was hurriedly rushing between them.

“Wes, my boy! It is good to finally see you! I wish this reunion had been under better circumstances, though. Still, I appreciate you coming,” Eagun had to pause every few words to cough and Wes suddenly felt bad for only being concerned with Rui when there’s over a hundred other people who live in Agate Village.

“What is it that you needed to talk to me about? Your email wasn’t exactly…informative…”

“The Relic Shrine of course! It has been destroyed. Smashed to pieces, and I fear this was not the fire’s doing. Nor do I think this fire is any sort of act of Arceus. Something tells me these are related. And there’s only one group of people I can think of who know of Agate’s most closely kept secret and would want it gone!”

_No. Not again._

“Cipher.”

“Cipher,” Eagun agreed. “I’m sorry, but I think Orre will very soon be in need of your help once again.”

"I…" he started, but trailed off. Wes clenched his jaw. He shouldn't have come here. He should have just gotten a hotel room in Phenac City. The email was vague enough that he could have brushed it off and ignored it. But he didn't, and now he's here in front of someone whose home was burning down and was asking for his help. If this really is Cipher, it shouldn't have to fall to someone else to stop them again.

"Okay," Wes sighed. "I'll look into this."

"Thank you, Wes," Eagun looked relieved and a little shocked, as if he couldn't believe Wes had agreed with so little convincing. "I suggest you head to the Pokémon HQ Lab to find out if they know anything, but you should get some sleep before you do; it's nearly 2AM. You can head there first thing in the morning. I'll ask Officer Fink if he has an extra bed for you."

"That's not necessary. I don't live too far from here," Wes said. "I'm sorry, by the way."

\---

Out in the desert, hidden in plain sight, is an ancient stadium hewn from sun-bleached stone. Natural pillars of rock sprout from the ground and curl around it like fingers. The best of the best journey here from across Orre in secret to battle for the right to call themselves Elite. An hour south of Agate Village, the air here hurt to breathe as well. Wes hurried from his motorcycle to the elevator that led to the underground facilities. Below the arena were waiting areas for contestants, a Pokémon Center, some administrative offices, and living quarters for the few staff members who lived there full time.

Wes pushed the button for the living quarters floor and the elevator began to descend. When he entered his apartment, all he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed, but there was one more thing he had to do. He sent out Umbreon and Espeon. They stretched and looked up at him blearily, wondering what they had been woken up for.

"Rui wasn't in Agate Village, but her grandfather and I talked. There's no easy way to say this," Espeon tilted his head and Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "He thinks Cipher is back."

Their muscles instantly tensed and their hackles raised as they recoiled slightly.

"I told Eagun I'd look into his suspicions, but I won't do anything the two of you aren't okay with."

The two Pokémon looked at each other in silent conversation. Eventually, Umbreon nodded to his brother. Espeon walked up to Wes and jumped up so his front paws were on Wes's leg and nodded, telepathically sending feelings of agreement and determination to his trainer.

"Okay then. We head for the HQ Lab in the morning," Wes pet the top of Espeon's head and scratched him behind his ear. The Pokémon leaned into the touch and started purring. Wes pulled out their Pokéballs to recall them, but Espeon could feel how anxious his trainer is and stopped him. Wes rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright, you guys can stay out tonight. C'mon, let's go to bed."

They followed him into the bedroom and hopped on the bed as he took off his boots and coat. The two of them were already curled around each other by the time Wes turned off the light and crawled into bed himself. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he was dreading the morning. Rui works for the HQ Lab while she's in Orre. If this really is Cipher, she'll probably be there tomorrow. He always wondered what she thought of him for not coming back three years ago. They would have a lot to talk about when they saw each other, and he would rather avoid that conversation all together. He couldn't ignore this now though. All he could do was lay in the dark and worry about the future.

Umbreon and Espeon moved to curl up next to him. Wes did his best to focus only on the warmth emanating from them and the gentle sound of their breathing. Eventually, he fell asleep.


End file.
